The Big Picture
by JenKristo
Summary: Double D goes to visit Eddy, but only his mysterious older brother is at home. Could there be something between a 17 year old boy and a 27 year old man? Slash: Eddy's brother x Double D.
1. The Cigarette Kiss

Double D was nervous as he walked up the steps to Eddy's house. He knocked, but no one answered. He could hear the TV going, so he thought perhaps they hadn't heard him. He knocked again more forcefully, and still, no one answered. He frowned and hit the door harder, and finally it swung open.

"What?" Eddy's brother said with irritation. Double D's eyes had to rise to meet his. Eddy's older sibling was very large, his shoulders broad and thick from growing up doing hard labour. And with his dingy wife beater, the pronounced muscles of his arms were especially prominent. He had the same navy blue hair as Eddy, but he let it fall on the sides of his face, whereas Eddy kept his hair slicked back. Eddy's brother had ruggedness about him, his face always dusted in stubble and his eyes slightly narrowed. And god, Double D thought, his ice blue gaze was almost too painful to look at.

Double D looked away, fidgeting with his fingers in embarrassment. "Greetings Matthew. Does Eddy happen to be home?" Matthew took a puff of his cigarette, letting the smoke stream out one corner of his mouth. "Eddy, your brother?"

"I know who Eddy is." Matthew said. He turned and went back in the house. "He's not home." Matthew sprawled out on the couch, changing the channel from Myth Busters to NASCAR on the TV. Double D stood at the open door, wondering what to do. Matthew hadn't invited him in, but he hadn't shut the door either. Or maybe it was obvious he should leave, since Eddy wasn't home.

"Are you coming in or not?" Matthew yelled without looking away from the television.

"Um, I'm coming in!" Double D said in a panic, stepping in the house and shutting the door. "Do you happen to know what time Eddy will be returning home?"

Matthew shrugged. Double D stood by the door, wondering if he should leave.

"Do I look like a damn leper to you?" Matthew finally said. "Stop creeping so far away and sit down."

Double D obeyed quickly, rushing over to the couch and taking the seat farthest from Eddy's older brother.

"The Squirt will be home in a little while. He's out getting milk."

"Okay, thank you."

They sat for a while, Matthew watching the car race and Double D staring at the TV screen. Ever since Matthew had come home, Double D's stomach would fill with butterflies. Matthew's presence was like a microwave oven, radiating over him and affecting his very cells.

"So, how are things going for you, living at home again? You must be saving plenty of money not having to rent. I think that's a wise decision."

"It's shit." Double D glanced over at Matthew, who was still staring at the TV. "Living here is total shit. I'd rather eat ramen and live in a dump trailer than live with these people. The only reason I'm here is because I can't even afford a dump trailer, not with the amusement park closing down."

"Are they difficult to deal with?" Double D said tentatively.

Matthew didn't speak. Double D noticed finally that he wasn't looking at the TV, rather he was only looking in its general direction. "This family is stupid. It's a bunch of dip shits, and there ain't nothing worse than that."

Double D was surprised by that comment. It was unfortunate to think that this person who didn't even finish high school was calling his family stupid.

"I know you're thinking, 'who am I to talk?' I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"I don't think you're stupid."

Matthew laughed, and looked at Double D. "I bet my IQ is higher than yours."

Double D's face fell smooth. He had a very high IQ, and he didn't want to 'piss off' the temperamental brother of his childhood friend.

"So what is it?"

"I'd rather not say," Double D murmured.

Matthew laughed. "Afraid of a challenge? Maybe you're not as smart as you act. I bet you're the type that has to study every waking hour and reads the dictionary every night to sound intelligent. You make up for natural smarts with effort."

"My IQ is respectable, thank you very much." Double D said.

"So what is it?"

Double D hesitated. "You won't be angry if it's higher than yours?"

Matthew laughed, his grin showing off his yellowed teeth. Double D had to smile. He loved the sound of Matthew's laugh, even if he was laughing at Double D's expense.

"I won't be mad."

"Okay, it's 129."

Matthew's blue eyes widened. He looked away contemplatively.

"So what's yours?"

"You'll have to try this cigarette for me to tell you."

"What?"

"Come here and try it, and then I'll tell you."

Double D frowned. "Nicotine causes lung cancer, you know. The second hand smoke in this situation is bad enough."

"Actually, second hand smoke is worse than direct smoking. I have a filter between me and the goods. You don't."

"Why do you want me to smoke your cigarette?"

"Oh just do it! One time isn't going to destroy your lungs." Matthew slid closer to Double D and wrapped one of his massive arms around him. Double D's little heart pounded. "Do you want to know my IQ or not?"

Double D thought. He was very curious about Matthew's IQ, but there was something else tempting about the situation. He'd be putting Matthew's cigarette in his mouth, one that had previously been in Matthew's. Double D sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I would really prefer not to smoke. I'll just have to forgo finding out your IQ."

Double D glanced at Matthew, who was leaning very close. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. "I like you. You've got spunk. Alright, I'm 130."

Double D's jaw dropped. "You're 130? What are you doing living at home? Why aren't you out curing diseases or cracking codes or even building missiles?"

Matthew grinned. "IQ doesn't have shit to do with motivation. I couldn't give a rat's ass enough to even finish high school. But you're a busy bee. You're gonna go somewhere."

"That's nice of you to say." Double D said, blushing because of the close proximity.

Matthew frowned. "Are you sick, Sock Head? You're face is all red."

"N-no, I'm fine."

Double D looked at Matthew just in time to see his expression turn from confusion to something else. His eyebrows smoothed out and the cigarette drooped in his mouth. Double D's pulse was racing and the butterflies in his stomach had turned to bats.

Matthew took a puff of his cigarette and grabbed the back of Double D's head. The younger boy's eyes widened as the older guy leaned in to kiss him. And it was so good. Their mouths fit in just the right way, and although Double D had no previous experience, he knew this was a really good kiss. His whole body told him so. Matthew tasted strongly of cigarette, but something about it just drove him crazy. It was disgusting but so hot it made him dizzy. He could feel Matthew's hand slip under the hem of his shirt, tracing circles on his tummy that sent shivers up his spine. Double D breathed without pulling completely away from the other, and that's when Matthew blew a cloud of smoke into Double D's expanding lungs. Double D coughed hard.

"You! You tricked me!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Matthew said, laughing the laugh which Double D adored.

"What a great extent you went just to get me to inhale poison."

Double D tried to slide away but Matthew pulled him close again. "Hey, you think I did that just to get you to smoke? What the hell do you think I am?"

"Well certainly not stupid," Double D muttered, thinking of Matthew's generous IQ. "But you are, perhaps, just a little bit crazy."

Matthew grinned. "I can deal with that." He went back to tracing circles in Double D's skin, the circles sliding a little closer to the hem of the younger boy's pants. Their faces were very close, enough that Double D could feel Matthew's breath on his skin. That awful taste was drawing him in. He bit his lip and Matthew frowned.

"You have to kiss me this time."

"What?"

"You have to do it. I kissed you last time. It's your turn." Matthew leaned away a little, draping both hands on the back of the couch.

Double D gulped. "W-what should I do?"

"The hell do you mean? Just do it. I'm right here." Matthew grinned.

Double D was determined to not be laughed out. He turned over and leaned toward Matthew, and on a whim he moved a leg over Matthew's waist to straddle him. It was somewhat of a difficult feat; Matthew was probably twice his weight in solid muscle. His small chest pressed against Eddy's brother as he leaned close. The expression on Matthew's face thrilled Double D to no end. He leaned in and kissed him, surprised how easy it was to do. Soon Matthew had wrapped his huge arms around Double D's waist, and their mouths crushed in a quicker rhythm. Matthew's hands began to stray, sliding down the younger boy's hips, behind his knees and up his thighs, giving his butt a tight squeeze.

"Ngh," Double D squeaked in surprise. Double D began to fidget when he realized where they were heading. Matthew kissed him again but Double D couldn't return it, and when Eddy's brother pressed his mouth to the boy's neck, he tensed up. Finally Double D jerked his head back, staring at the blue haired guy.

Matthew looked mad. He sighed, letting go of Double D and draping his arms on the back of the couch. "Make up your mind. Do you want to move forward or not?"

"Perhaps not." Double D began to stand up and Matthew looked shocked. The last thing Double D saw when he walked away was the pissed-off expression on Matthew's face. He opened the door, thinking of how awkward seeing Matthew would be ever after this. He'd led him on and chickened out, but Double D had to remain honest with himself. What would he accomplish by sleeping with Matthew? It would just be some forbidden nonsense between a seventeen year old boy and a twenty seven year old man. All the roads Double D could think of led to heartache.

Five feet out of the house the door opened behind him. Matthew grabbed Double D's wrist. "Wait! You don't have to…" But both of their attentions were drawn to Eddy, who was standing by the car with a gallon of milk in his hand. He stared at them in confusion and Matthew let go. He scratched his head nervously. "You don't have to go buy me cigarettes." Double D met eyes with Eddy's brother, something intimate exchanging between them. "I don't really need 'cigarettes'. There are more important things than 'cigarettes'. I… I just really like socks."

Double D blushed. Matthew did too, but just a teeny little bit. He crossed his arms and stood up straight.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy finally chimed in. "I thought I just bought you cigarettes. And Double D can't do it anyway. He's not eighteen yet."

"Really? He never mentioned being underage." Matthew took a casual step closer to Double D. "But like I said, cigarettes aren't everything anyway."

"And you like socks." Double D mumbled.

"Yes," Matthew said, turning and walking back into the house. "You can bring me socks any time you want."

Matthew shut the door and Eddy and Double D exchanged looks. "Did my big bro do anything weird?"

Double D shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary from his usual conduct."

Eddy's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to go put this milk in the fridge then we can go get Ed."

"Okay."

Eddy went in the house and walked past his brother, who was watching NASCAR. Eddy knew that Matthew always turned on NASCAR when he was nervous, that his older brother never really liked the races. And like usual, Matthew wasn't actually looking at the screen. Something told him Double D would be visiting a lot more often.

x

Please review! I like to try to make people happy, so tell me if I succeeded! Gosh do I love this pairing. Too bad it's so rare. I've actually never found a fic with these two. That's why I wrote this.


	2. The White Couch

The Big Picture 2

Eddy walked over to Double D's house with a feeling of dread over what he was going to have to say. He let himself in, taking his shoes off before he ventured onto the white carpeting, but only because he knew the severe consequences of not complying to at least the basic rules of his friend's home.

"Double Deeeeeee!" he shouted up the stairs.

Double D rushed to the top of the stairs. "What is it, Eddy? Are you alright?" He rubbed his eyes.

Eddy frowned. "Were you sleeping? It's noon! I've never seen you asleep past eight."

"I couldn't sleep last night," Double D mumbled as he went down the stairs. "What's the occasion?"

It was Eddy's turn to be nervous. "Oh, you know, just coming to visit." He sidled over to the white leather couch and fell into a seat. Double D stepped over and sat down near Eddy. "Listen, I want to talk to you about what happened a couple weeks ago."

"What are you referring to?"

"I'm talking about when you went to visit my brother. I want you to tell me what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We just watched TV, and it was only for a little while."

"Don't bullshit me, Double D!" Eddy said angrily. "At first I thought something had happened with you two; that he'd manipulated you into liking him somehow."

Double D's eyes flashed. "What on earth, Eddy! Manipulate me into liking him? Why would he do that?"

"Look, I know he's bisexual, and I know you're into guys."

Double D turned bright red.

"He manipulated you because he's like that," Eddy continued. "He can get whatever he wants, and he's good at it. I wanted to warn you about him. But things haven't gone the way I expected. I really thought you were going to come to our house a lot to see him, but you haven't even come to the house once."

Double D looked away.

"Oh come on," Eddy said, "You think I wouldn't notice that you were avoiding my place? I was so sure he'd seduced you or something, but now I think it's something else. Something worse." Eddy leaned closer to Double D. "Tell me. You have to tell me if he forced you do something."

"He did nothing of the sort!" Eddward said tensely.

"Then why are you avoiding him? What happened? Just tell me what you're thinking."

Double D thought. "I want to ask you, do you know Matthew's IQ?"

Eddy was confused. "Uh, no. But he's really smart. He was the best in his class as a kid but in high school he just got lazy and stopped trying."

Double D nodded. "Well that means he didn't lie about one thing."

"Stop stalling Sock Head, just spit it out!"

"He kissed me. That's all."

"So why are you avoiding him? Not that I don't approve."

"I…" Double D was at a loss for words. "I don't know. I'm just nervous. I've never liked someone who liked me in return."

Eddy's shoulders slumped. So his brother really was trying to manipulate his friend. He wondered if Matthew was actually interested in getting sex out of Double D, or if he was just doing it to piss Eddy off. It was probably both.

"Look, Double D, it's good that you're avoiding him. I still think my brother is the coolest, but when it comes to sex and relationships and whatever, he's just bad news."

Double D nodded. "So what has he been up to?"

"Job hunting, and watching a lot of NASCAR."

"He sure likes NASCAR, doesn't he?"

"No, not really." Eddy said. But he wasn't about to tell Double D the story behind it.

X

Please review!


	3. The Red Mustang

The Big Picture 3

The last week of summer break ended and the Eds returned to school for their senior year. Double D felt good, finally having something to take his mind off Eddy's older brother. He sat in his new Advanced Calculus class, though some of the material on the curriculum was not something new to him. The teacher went over the curriculum slowly, and Double D's mind began to stray. He stared out the window, thinking of Matthew's piercing blue eyes, and the feel of his mouth on Double D's neck.

Double D blinked and frowned. What idiocy.

Ed and Eddy walked to the long line of school busses, Double D stranded a few feet behind them with Kevin.

"I can't believe my dad bought that new Hybrid for me!" Kevin said to Double D.

Double D grinned. "Oh, I just love a car that promotes health for the Earth!"

"Why don't you come ride with me?"

"Why, that would be lov-"

Eddy grabbed Double D's sleeve, dragging him toward the bus. "He likes you, Sock Head, get a hint!"

"Oh gosh. Really? I didn't notice at all."

"That's because you're as innocent as a school girl."

There was suddenly a loud growl down the road, and around the corner turned the flashiest old mustang that one could ever behold. The red car pulled up behind the busses, right beside the Eds.

"Oh my god," said Kevin a few feet behind. "That's wicked!"

"Isn't that your brother's car?" Nazz asked Eddy, admiring the vehicle.

The window rolled down and there was Eddy's brother, hat and sunglasses included. He blew a puff of smoke into the air, cigarette between his fingers. He smiled, tilting his sunglasses so that Double D could get a good long look at his baby blues.

"Where you been, sexy?"

Double D was too shocked to even blush. Half his class was present, staring at the scene. Double D looked around nervously, as if he didn't know who Matthew was talking to.

"Yeah I'm talking to you," Eddy's brother said, pointing his finger at the long haired boy. There was no weaseling your way away from this fella. "I think we should go take a drive."

Double D was suddenly more aware of Kevin behind him. "Kevin!" he called out. He paced toward the redhead, who looked at him with surprise. "I'll take you up on that ride. Just please hurry."

"Sure," Kevin said, surprised.

But nobody was more surprised looking than Eddy's older brother, nor had anyone ever looked so pissed off. His burning eyes glanced from Double D to the watching student crowd, and he pushed up his glasses. The window rolled up and the Mustang backed up and turned a corner.

Double D hastily got into Kevin's Hybrid.

"So what's with Eddy's bro?" Kevin asked as he turned on the ignition. The sweet whirr of the electric car was an extreme opposite to the Mustang, but Double D still couldn't say he liked the hybrid better. "It looks like he's got a thing for you. But you obviously don't feel the same."

"I suppose there's no denying that he feels something for me, though I can't say it's for more than sex," Double D admitted.

Kevin nearly hit another car on his way out of the lot. "Y-you two are… sleeping together?"

"Oh, no," Double D said, blushing at the idea. "Sorry if my syntax confused you. Never mind Matthew. What a lovely car this is."

But before Kevin could respond, there was a loud honk from behind them. Double D turned around and Kevin looked in the rear mirror. "Oh god, he's following us. Damn, and we're stuck behind a bus! And he looks pissed."

Double D got a glimpse of Matthew, and he agreed. The bus ahead of them began to move, and Kevin's car began to move slowly behind it. The red Mustang continued to tailgate them. Double D looked ahead of him, sighing. It seemed there was no escape. "I made a mistake. I have to go with him."

"If you go with that guy, he'll kill you," Kevin said, pointing out the expression on Eddy's brother's face.

"You may be right, but I have to do this." Double D cracked the door open.

"Hey wait, we're moving!" Kevin cried. He stomped on the breaks and Double D jumped out. "You're crazy!" Kevin shouted, driving off as the bus ahead began to speed up.

Double D's shoulders slumped as the Mustang pulled up beside him. Matthew leaned over and opened the door, but didn't speak as Double D got in. It was quiet for a minute.

"I apologize for blowing you off that way," Double D mumbled, waiting for the 27 year old man to explode. But he didn't. He stared ahead and the silence was deafening. Matthew turned to the right, off the road that led to the cul-de-sac.

The road was unfamiliar to Double D.

X

Please review!

P.S. Don't worry TOO much. This is a romance after all, not a horror.


	4. The NASCAR Race

The Big Picture 4

"Where are we going?" Double D asked timidly. He could see Matthew's jaw clench, and he did not answer. Double D started to panic. "Oh god, you're going to take me to some secluded location and kill me, aren't you?"

"Goddamnit!" Eddy's brother roared, and Double D froze. Matthew whipped off his glasses. "You think I'm going to kill you? Is that really what you think of me? Or maybe I'm just going to beat the shit out of you or rape you. How about that? Does that sound like me?"

"Uh…"

"You know what? Just don't answer that. God, what was I thinking?"

Double D took a minute to speak. "I… I didn't really think you were going to kill me. Ed just makes me watch too many horrors."

"But you were afraid," Matthew said in a lower tone, "I bet you did think I was going to do something to you. Hit you, at least."

"I suppose I may have," Double D admitted nervously.

Matthew sighed. "I guess I don't blame you. I've hit a lot of people when I was mad." Eddy's brother turned the Mustang down another road towards the lake that was fed by the creek in which Peach Creek was named after. There was no one around the lake today, not with school being back in session.

Matthew turned off the car. "Why didn't you come to the house?"

Double D breathed in and out, slowly. "I didn't want to change anything. Those fifteen minutes with you left an incredible impression on me. I just… I thought about you. You left Eddy for so long. You left him for years, and the whole time he did nothing but talk about how wonderful you were."

Matthew looked shocked.

"That's right," Double D continued, his voice becoming weak. "Even though you had abandoned him, he just loved you so much. I could see myself falling for you. You're wild and unpredictable, and I… I can't even go to bed without doing the dishes and cleaning the counters and taking a shower and vacuuming! I vacuum the house every night! Every single night! I love my parents and I lost them, and now I'm always alone! If I loved you then lost you, I wouldn't be able to recover. I just wouldn't make it."

The two sat in silence for a while. Far off in the distance, a group of geese flew down and landed in the lake.

"When I was in high school," Matthew began, "my parents' marriage got really rocky. They fought constantly. I had this little TV in my room and a VCR, but I didn't have any tapes besides this one old recording of a NASCAR race. I'd put it on to drown out the sound of my parents yelling. Eddy would come in my room sometimes and watch NASCAR with me. Seven years old and god, he was a good kid. Finally one night he came in, but the yelling was too much to be covered by the TV. So I went into my parent's bedroom and I let out all my anger on my father. I broke his nose and sprained his neck and I hit him so hard on the ear that he lost some of his hearing. He's never looked at me the same. He says he's forgiven me, but emotionally, he's gone from my life. I think that's why I left after I dropped school. He left me so I left him. I'm ashamed I abandoned Eddy, but the longer I waited to come home, the more ashamed I felt. You have no idea how humiliating it was when I lost my job and had to come back."

"It sounds like we both have domestic troubles." Double D murmured.

Matthew watched him. "From the beginning you impressed me. When you three showed up on my doorstep at the amusement park and you defended Eddy from me, I couldn't believe it. And the little things you did three weeks ago. You wouldn't smoke, though I pushed you, and you wouldn't let me have you either. You never succumbed once. You hold your own against me and not many people can do that."

Double D's eyes were filling up, but he blinked it back. "Eddy tells me you're manipulating me."

"Look at me, Double D."

Double D obeyed, glancing at Eddy's brother.

"I won't leave you. If you really come to like me, if you actually fall for me some day, you tell me. Tell me and I will break the cycle for you."

"If you ever hit me…"

"I will never, not ever."

"If you ever hit me," Double D repeated in a sensible tone, "I will hit you back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Matthew said with a smile.

X

Please review!


	5. The Warm Touch

Note: This is the last chapter.

The Big Picture 5

Double D suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I'm just imagining myself punching you. I'd probably fracture my wrist! And you wouldn't even get a bruise!" Double D continued to laugh hysterically and Matthew just grinned.

"And another thing," Matthew added, looking a little awkward, "I can wait for you as long as you need. You know what I'm talking about."

Double D blushed. "Well it just so happens that my birthday was last week. I'm eighteen now."

"I can still wait if you want."

"Okay, thank you. Would you take me home, please?"

Matthew turned on the car and they drove home. He parked in front of Double D's house to let him out.

Double D looked at Eddy's brother, who was staring out the windshield. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing off his collar bones and the chiseled curve of his chest. The smell of cigarettes made Double D's mouth water. He slid closer to Matthew, leaning over and kissing his shoulder. Matthew turned toward him with surprise, and Double D scooted even closer. He pulled off Matthew's hat, timidly touching his blue strands of hair.

"I can't believe I'm allowed to touch you," Double D giggled. His hand travelled over the man's face, moving his fingers over the stubble. "Why don't you come in and stay for a while?"

"Yeah, okay."

They headed in the house and Eddy's brother looked around. "Wow, you weren't kidding. This place is really clean. It's pretty quiet in here too."

"I did tell you, mother and father are never at home. Please, come upstairs with me. " They went up the stairs and into Eddward's room. Double D paced around. He wanted to say it, but he wasn't sure how.

"So what did you want to show me?"

Double D stared at a bookshelf filled with math and science books, and a few comic books Ed had given him. "I wanted to show you that I'm ready."

A long shadow grew around him as Matthew approached from behind. He leaned his arm against the wall above Double D's shoulder. "Look at me."

Double D turned and glanced up at Matthew, but darted his eyes away quickly. "I wanted to say that…"

"Eyes on me."

Double D slowly met Matthew's gaze. "I… I…"

"You nothing. You can't even say it to my face."

Spontaneously, Double D put his hand on Matthew's stomach. Matthew looked down, confused. Double D pulled up his shirt and touched the warm skin. He slid down to his naval, looking at the blue curls pointing up from the hem of his pants. Double D was secretly a big fan of men with happy trails, and he was both frightened and thrilled that he could finally touch one. And he did, twirling the soft curls with his fingers. Matthew's face flushed, and Double D loved it. Matthew looked off to the side.

"Look at me," Double D said playfully, still moving his fingers around the hem of Matthew's jeans. Matthew's jaw clenched. "Come on, I can see that you like this."

"Alright, you want to play that way?" Matthew grabbed Double D, lifting him off the ground.

"Ack, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Sorry. But as as much as I liked that, I really hate losing control." Eddy's brother threw Double D onto his bed, grinning as the mattress squeaked. Double D sat up, scooting back towards his pillow. From this perspective, Matthew was even more of a giant. He couldn't be shorter than 6'5", or less than 300 lbs. Matthew leaned forward and kissed him, pressing his thigh between the smaller boy's legs. And it was Double D's responsive whimper that fired Matthew up. He pulled Double D closer, kissing him hard. Double D pushed him away to unbutton his red, plaid shirt.

Double D gaped. "Oh my god."

"What?"

Double D couldn't really find words. He touched Matthew's neck, then his thick pectoral muscles, and down to his washboard stomach. He slid the shirt back, exposing Matthew's broad shoulders and arms, finally taking off the shirt. "You have a… positively outstanding body."

Matthew nervously ran his fingers through his blue hair. "Yeah I work out a little."

'No kidding', Double D thought. Matthew moved to take off Double D's shirt, but he clutched it tightly. "No! I… I can't let you see me, not after me seeing you!"

Matthew snorted. "Well, tough shit! Take it off!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Matthew grabbed the shirt and pulled it up. They both heard a long ripping sound, and the shirt was off, and dead. Double D waited in silence as Eddy's brother looked him over. Matthew was expressionless. He reached down and undid Double D's pants.

"Wait, what are you doing? Is it really so soon?"

"I need to see the rest of you." They shifted around as Matthew pulled off the remainder of Double D's clothes. He sat back and stared, still expressionless.

It took everything Double D had not to flip over and hide under the blanket. He was absolutely exposed. "Matthew, could you please say something?"

Matthew leaned close and kissed Double D's stomach, then the center of his chest, then his mouth. "You are so pretty," he whispered. The blue haired man pressed his forehead to the younger's. "Are you ready?"

X

The End. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
